parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Muppet Detective
Nikkdisneylover8390's third movie spoof of "The Great Mouse Detective" It appeared on YouTube in November 17, 2012. ''Cast (Don't Edit This): * 'Basil of Baker Street - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets)' * 'Dr. David Q. Dawson - Fozzie Bear (The Muppets)' * 'Olivia Flaversham - Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls)' * 'Hiram Flaversham - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls)' * 'Toby - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron)' * 'Mrs. Judson - Miss Piggy (The Muppets)' * 'Ratigan - The Horned King (The Black Cauldron)' * 'Ratigan's Thugs - The Horned King's Thugs (The Black Cauldron)' * 'Fidget - Creeper (The Black Cauldron)' * 'Bartholomew - Sir Hiss (Robin Hood)' * 'Felicia - Joanna (Rescuers Down Under)' * 'Bartender - Bartender (Conker's Bad Fur Day)' * 'Barmaid - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood)' * 'Juggling Octopus - Sid the Sloth (Ice Age)' * 'Frog and Salamander on Bike - Gonzo and Rizzo the Rat (The Muppets)' * 'Miss Kitty - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life)' * 'Miss Kitty's Sisters - Gypsy and Rosie (A Bug's Life)' * 'Queen Moustoria and Robot Queen - Cinderella (Cinderella)' * 'Piano Mouse - Rowlf the Dog (The Muppets)' * 'Thugs, Sailors, and Bums - People at El Sleezo Cafe (The Muppet Movie), Animals at Bar with Conker the Squirrel and Gregg the Grim Reaper (Conker's Bad Fur Day), Various Animals from Nottingham (Robin Hood)' * 'The Client from Hamstead - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH)' * 'Disguised Criminal - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas)' * 'The Queen's Audience - Looney Tunes (Space Jam), The Nicelanders (Wreck-It Ralph), The People from Maroon Cartoon Studios (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) and The Citizens of Halloween Tree (The Nightmare Before Christmas)' * 'Mouse with a Church - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit)' 'Scenes:' # 'The Great Muppet Detective Part 1 - Kidnapped/Main Titles' # 'The Great Muppet Detective Part 2 - Fozzie Bear Finds Bubbles' # 'The Great Muppet Detective Part 3 - Enter Kermit the Frog' # 'The Great Muppet Detective Part 4 - Enter Professor Horned King' # 'The Great Muppet Detective Part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind"' # 'The Great Muppet Detective Part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Spirit' # 'The Great Muppet Detective Part 7 - At the Toy Store' # 'The Great Muppet Detective Part 8 - Creeper Kidnaps Bubbles/The Chase' # 'The Great Muppet Detective Part 9 - "There's Always a Chance, Doctor"/Reunion' # 'The Great Muppet Detective Part 10 - The Horned King's Plan' # 'The Great Muppet Detective Part 11 - Kermit's Observation' # 'The Great Muppet Detective Part 12 - At the Pub' # 'The Great Muppet Detective Part 13 - "Let Me Be Good To You"' # 'The Great Muppet Detective Part 14 - The Bar Fight & Food Fight/Following Creeper' # 'The Great Muppet Detective Part 15 - Kermit and Horned King's Confrontation' # 'The Great Muppet Detective Part 16 - Horned King's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom' # 'The Great Muppet Detective Part 17 - "We Set The Trap Off Now!"' # 'The Great Muppet Detective Part 18 - At Buckingham Palace' # 'The Great Muppet Detective Part 19 - The Big Ben Chase' # 'The Great Muppet Detective Part 20 - The Big Ben Brawl' # 'The Great Muppet Detective Part 21 - "I'll Never Forget You"/A New Case' # 'The Great Muppet Detective Part 22 - End Credits/"Goodbye So Soon" (Reprise)' 'Movie Used:' * 'The Great Mouse Detective (1986)' 'Clips from Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used:' * 'The Muppet Movie (1979)' * 'The Great Muppet Caper (1981)' * 'The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984)' * 'The Muppet Christmas Carol (1992)' * 'Muppet Treasure Island (1996)' * 'Muppets From Space (1999)' * 'The Muppets (2011)' * 'The Muppet Show (1976)' * 'The Powerpuff Girls (1998)' * 'The Powerpuff Girls: Reboot (2016)' * 'The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002)' * 'The Black Cauldron (1985)' * 'Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron (2002)' * 'The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)' * 'Robin Hood (1973)' * 'Rescuers Down Under (1990)' * 'An American Tail Fievel Goes West (1991)' * 'Ice Age (2002)' * 'Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (2006)' * 'Conker's Bad Fur Day (2001)' * 'Conker: Live and Reloaded (2005)' * 'Batman: The Animated Series (1992)' * 'A Bug's Life (1998)' * 'Cinderella (1950)' * 'Cinderella 2: Dreams Come True (2002)' * 'Cinderella 3: A Twist in Time (2007)' * 'Space Jam (1996)' * 'Wreck-It Ralph (2012)' * 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988)' * 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)' * 'The Secret of NIMH (1982)' 'Voices:' * 'Barrie Ingham' * 'Val Bettin' * 'Susanne Pollatschek' * 'Alan Young' * 'Vincent Price' * 'Candy Candido' * 'Diana Chesney' * 'Eve Brenner' * 'Basil Rathbone' * 'Laurie Mann' * 'Shani Wallis' * 'Ellen Fitzhugh' * 'Walker Edmiston' * 'Wayne Allwine' * 'Tony Anselmo' * 'Mellisa Manchester' * 'Frank Welker' * 'Jim Henson' * 'Steve Whitmire' * 'Frank Oz' * 'Eric Jacobson' * 'Tara Strong' * 'Kristen Li' * 'Nicole Welch' * 'Tom Kane' * 'John Hurt' * 'Phil Fondacaro' * 'Terry Thomas' * 'John Leguizamo' * 'Phil Harris' * 'J. Pat O'Malley' * 'Carole Shelley' * 'Peter Ustinov' * 'Pat Buttram' * 'Ilene Woods' * 'Jennifer Hale' * 'Charles Fleischer' * 'Tony Jay' 'Special Thanks:' * 'Walt Disney' * 'Jim Henson' * 'Baddwing' * 'Nixcorr26' * 'SuperDisneyFan15' * 'TheBeckster1000' * 'CoolZDane' * 'rangerfan151' * 'yru17' 'Dedicated To:' * 'Walt Disney' * 'Henry Mancini' * 'Vincent Price' * 'Candy Candido' * 'TheBeckster1000' 'Trivia:' * 'This is Gonzo the Great, Rizzo the Rat, and Rowlf the Dog's first appearence in a movie-spoof.' * 'This movie-spoof marks the debut of Bubbles, Gonzo, Gaston, Lefou, and Fozzie Bear.' * 'This is the first movie-spoof in which Kermit the Frog does not say "YAAAAY!" throughout the whole spoof.' * 'This movie-spoof is almost like a Muppet movie because of Kermit the Frog, Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Rizzo the Rat, and Rowlf the Dog.' Gallery: Kermit the Frog.png|Kermit the Frog as Basil of Baker Street'' Fozzie Bear.jpg|''Fozzie Bear as Dr. David Q. Dawson'' Bubbles.png|''Bubbles as Olivia Flaversham'' Professor Utonium.jpg|''Professor Utonium as Hiram Flaversham'' Horned King.jpg|''The Horned King as Ratigan'' The-black-cauldron-creeper.png|''Creeper as Fidget'' Sir Hiss.jpeg|''Sir Hiss as Bartholomew'' Miss Piggy Ugly.PNG|''Miss Piggy as Mrs. Judson'' Spiritwhinny.png|''Spirit as Toby'' Joanna.png|''Joanna as Felicia'' Lady Kluck Playing Badmiton.jpg|''Lady Kluck as the Barmaid'' Princess Atta.png|''Princess Atta as Miss Kitty Mouse'' Daphne Blake dressed as Cinderella(1).png|''Cinderella as Queen Mousetoria'' Mrs. Brisby.png|''Mrs. Brisby as Client from Hamstead'' Sid (IA).png|''Sid the Sloth as the Juggling Octopus'' Gonzo.png|''Gonzo as the Frog'' Rizzo.png|''Rizzo the Rat as the Salamander'' Jack Skellington in The Nightmare Before Christmas.jpg|''Jack Skellington as Disguised Criminal'' Category:Movies Spoofs Category:The Great Mouse Detective Movies Category:Nikkdisneylover8390 Category:Jim Henson Pictures Category:Columbia Pictures Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Ideas